


Tainted Love

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Slash, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Jensen is in love with Jared, only Jared doesn't feel the same way. Jensen doesn't take this news too well.





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Prompt #74 for Prompt Fest. 74) Based on the banner for the "Prompt Fest." Jared is in restraints at Jensen's mercy. Jensen is the abuser and is not a nice guy at all. The rest is up to you!   
> Beta'd by tornknees

“That’s a wrap!” called Eric Kripke, slowly pushing himself out of his seat. It had been a long day of filming, and he figured they could all get a good night’s sleep and come back tomorrow morning to finish up the last scene. He met up with Sera, Ben, Robert, and Kim to talk about game plans for the next morning once he dismissed all of the actors still on set. 

Little by little, the set started to lose people, many of the remaining actors having been ready to go home and sleep hours ago. Finally, all who remained were the crew, the producers and the lead roles, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. The leads usually stayed late in case the producers wanted to go over anything with them that they didn’t want to waste time with the next morning. Jensen and Jared knew how much Eric hated to waste time when there was so little of the episode left to film. A few minutes later, Eric informed the two men there was nothing to discuss and they were free to head home. 

Once he was released, Jared quickly walked out to his car. He was fine with Jensen on set, but lately the older male had been acting strangely when they were alone; touching him inappropriately and always feeling the need to be extremely close. It wasn’t that Jared had a problem if Jensen was into men, it just wasn’t his style and he would rather not be on the receiving end of Jensen’s advances. A few weeks ago, Jared had explained this to Jensen, but the older male just shrugged him off and laughed at him. Since then, they hadn’t spoken much and Jared wanted to keep it that way.

“Hey Jay, wait up!” Jensen called, jogging over to where Jared was parked. “Where are you going so fast?” he asked with a small smile on his face. He was sure Jared was probably going home, but it was too early in his opinion and he didn’t see any reason why they couldn’t go get some drinks first or something.

Hearing his name being called, Jared turned, biting his lip when he saw Jensen jogging in his direction. He supposed he could have just gotten into the car and drove off, but that would have been rude and no matter what he thought about Jensen’s behavior, they were still friends. “I was just going to head home for the night,” he answered with a small shrug. “It’s been a long day and it seems like we might have an even longer one tomorrow. You should probably think about following my lead.”

Jensen wasn’t surprised when Jared told him he was going home, chuckling as he shook his head when Jared told him he should follow his lead. “Come on Jay, it’s still early. Have a drink with me down at _Dino’s_ and then we can call it a night,” he suggested, flashing Jared one of his most charming smiles. 

Although he didn’t really want to go out and drink right now, Jared accepted the invitation. One drink wouldn’t kill him after all and it was only polite to accept an invitation when it was given. “All right, I’ll come with you for a drink,” he answered with a nod. “One drink and that’s all. I really am tired and if I have bags under my eyes tomorrow when I show up on set, Shannon will kill me.”

When Jared agreed to come out with him for one drink, Jensen smiled. That was all he needed; one drink, and Jared would be his to play with for the rest of the night. All it would take was one little pill and the younger male would be out for hours. It was now eleven thirty and Eric didn’t expect them to be back on set until six in the morning, so that gave him plenty of time. “Great,” Jensen answered with a wide smile, skin at the corner of his eyes crinkling. “I’ll make sure to have you home before it’s too late.”

**~~**

They made it to _Dino’s_ at around eleven forty five and the place was rather crowded. “I have to run to the rest room,” Jared explained, breaking away from Jensen so he could go to the bathroom. He knew that as soon as he was done with his drink, he wanted to head home and if he was wasting time going to the bathroom after, Jensen would order another drink for them because he was like that these days. 

While Jared was in the bathroom, Jensen ordered the drinks; two simple beers, nothing more. When he was sure no one was watching him, he slipped the pill into Jared’s drink, swirling it around slowly to help it dissolve a little faster. Thankfully, it dissolved and stopped fizzing by the time the younger male came to claim it. A wide smile pulled to Jensen’s face as he watched Jared down the first gulp. “So, filming was a bitch today, huh?” Jensen asked, taking a swig of his own beer.

Jared snorted out a small laugh at the question, nodding as he took another drink. “No kidding. I think it’s because we’re nearing the end of the season and Eric wants everything to be done perfectly. You know, more so than usual.”

Nodding, Jensen stated, “Yeah, I know what you mean. But we’re only on episode ten and season two hasn’t even stopped airing yet. I think he should calm down for a while. We have plenty of time before the season airs.” 

“I don’t know. I mean once we’re done filming season three, we get a little break,” Jared countered. “The sooner we’re done, the sooner we can take the break. And then it’s back to another hard year if we’re picked up for a season four. I think Eric’s doing the right thing pushing us to get these episodes out so fast. If anything, it keeps us on our toes.”

Again, Jensen nodded. “Yeah, I guess you have a point there. So, you have plans for the break, or are you not thinking that far ahead yet?” Jensen never knew what his break would hold. Maybe another movie for extra cash? Definitely going to see his family because his mother would chew him out if he didn’t come down to visit. He would have liked to spend some time with Jared if the younger male wasn’t too busy. It was always fun to be around Jared and he did want to explore their relationship a little further. 

When Jensen asked him what his plans for their break were, Jared could sense there was something more to the question other than just casual conversation. But he didn’t want to be rude about it and tell Jensen he had no intention of spending any time with him in case he was reading too much into the question and it really was innocent. “Uh, I’ll probably go down and visit my family for a few weeks. After that, I don’t really know. I guess I’ll figure it out when the time comes. We still have a few more months of filming ahead of us.”

A small sigh escaped Jensen when Jared reminded him they had a few more months of filming ahead of them. “Yes, I know we do. I can’t wait until they kill me; that should be a cool scene.” He smiled widely when Jared laughed and took another drink.

After a few more minutes, both of the men had finished their drinks and were ready to head home. But when he stood up, Jared felt weird; a little light headed and almost as if he were going to pass out. He was disoriented and when Jensen spoke to him, it was distorted. He could barely make out what the other man was saying it was so bad. “J-Jensen,” he mumbled, eyes squeezed tightly closed as he tried to work through the pain. “Wh-What did you to me?”

Smiling, Jensen reached for Jared just as the younger male was falling, helping Jared stay on his feet. “Shh…” he whispered in his co-workers ear, “Don’t worry about it, Jay. I’m here, and I’m going to take care of you.”

Jared tried to ask what Jensen meant by that, but there was no way he was getting the words past his lips. He couldn’t stand, he was tired, and he was barely keeping his eyes open at the moment. Finally, he couldn’t fight it anymore and he gave in to the darkness that had been trying to consume him since he stood up.

**~~**

Low moans and soft groans escaped Jared as he started to come to. He wasn’t sure where he was, but three things he knew for certain; one, he was standing, two he was bound, and three, his head hurt worse than he thought it ever could. The details of how he had gotten here were still a little fuzzy in his mind, Jared trying so hard to remember what had been happening before he blacked out, but his head just hurt too much for anything to come to him.

Suddenly, he heard movement coming from the corner of the room, causing him to snap his eyes open, which he regret as soon as the lights made his head throb with even more pain. Once his eyes were open however, Jared could tell where he was, at least; he was at the set of the episode they were shooting right now, one of the last scenes where all of the demons were exorcised. Of course, he didn’t remember the cuffs that were holding him in place being here earlier when he had left the set to go home. 

The most disturbing thing to him at the moment however, wasn’t that he was chained to a wall, but the fact that he was chained to a wall _naked_. Now, it wasn’t that he was embarrassed to be naked somewhere, having been naked on set before save for a sock to cover his goods, but he had never been chained up anywhere naked.

Again, he heard movement, head turning slightly to see who was in here with him. When he saw Jensen, he didn’t know whether to be happy or scared, some of the memories of what had happened before this coming back to him. Jensen had asked him to go get drinks with him before going home and Jared had reluctantly agreed. He’d wanted to have one drink and he’d allowed Jensen to order while he had gone to the bathroom. And then when he had finished his drink, he felt dizzy and before he knew it, he was out. But Jensen had said something to him; but what? Jared couldn’t remember and it made everything worse.

“J-Jensen?” Jared asked, making sure to keep his voice low so that he didn’t make his headache any worse. “What happened? What are you doing here with me tied up like this?!” Well, he had tried to keep his voice low until the panic and sheer need to know how someone who had been his best friend for two years and counting could have done something like this to him won out, causing him to shout more or less.

Hearing Jared speaking to him, Jensen smiled, glad the younger male was finally awake. He had been beginning to think Jared was going to sleep the night away. His plans for them wouldn’t have worked if that had been the case. “Shh,” he whispered, pressing his index finger to Jared’s lips. “Don’t worry about a thing, baby. I promised I was going to take care of you and I meant it.” Gently, Jensen moved his finger to stroke the side of Jared’s face, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Jared’s lips. 

When Jensen kissed him, Jared’s eyes widened as he pulled his head back, moaning in protest. “What are you doing?!” Jared shouted, staring at the other male looking incredibly shocked. He couldn’t believe Jensen would just out and out kiss him like that; he couldn’t believe Jensen would even _want_ to kiss him!

Jensen frowned when Jared pulled away from him, not sure why he had done that. He knew the younger male wanted this, so Jared must have just been being stubborn. Well, Jensen would make sure Jared didn’t get away with that. Borderline roughly, Jensen gripped the hair at the nape of Jared’s neck, pulling Jared into another kiss, tongue coming out to slide along the seam of Jared’s lips this time, begging for entrance.

Why Jensen hadn’t answered him was way beyond Jared, but he surely didn’t like it. And then before he knew what was happening, Jensen had grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him into another kiss, this one deeper and rougher than the last. He tried to keep his lips closed when Jensen traced the seam of his lips, though he couldn’t manage to keep them pressed tightly closed when Jensen tugged on his hair, eliciting a small gasp from Jared and forcing his lips open for Jensen’s seeking tongue.

The older male wasted no time pushing his tongue into Jared’s mouth and exploring the hot cavern, a moan escaping his throat to be swallowed up in the kiss. His tongue teased and played with Jared’s own, attempting to coax the younger male into kissing him back, but Jared seemed to still be playing hard to get. What was it going to take to get him to open up?! Jensen was starting to get impatient; he’d wanted Jared for a while now and he didn’t know how long he could wait.

As Jensen continued to attack his mouth, Jared made sure not to let Jensen have what he wanted, keeping his tongue pliant and not returning any of Jensen’s advances when he tried to get him to respond. He didn’t want this and he was making it clear to the older male; at least he hoped that’s what he was doing and that Jensen would get it and leave him alone. That didn’t seem to be happening right now, but Jared still had hope.

Finally, after what seemed like a millennium to Jared, Jensen pulled back even if not too far, forehead pressing against Jared’s own as he panted his breaths out against the younger male’s lips. “You’re so beautiful,” Jensen whispered, surging forward and attacking Jared’s mouth once more, smiling when the younger male moaned. Of course, he didn’t think it was in protest, though it was.

Beautiful?! What the hell kind of medication was Jensen on?! Managing to get his head turned so Jensen no longer had access to his lips, Jared demanded, “Stop it Jensen, what are you doing?!”

When Jared seemed to get pissy with him and ask him what he was doing, Jensen nearly growled in frustration, rolling his eyes. “Don’t,” he ordered, gripping Jared’s chin and forcing his head straight forward again so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Don’t pull away from me, Jared.” Again, he kissed Jared’s lips, holding the younger male’s chin in his grip firmly so Jared couldn’t try to pull away again.

“Ow,” Jared hissed in pain when the older male grabbed his face and forced him to look at him again. “Jensen, come on stop it. This isn’t funny,” he complained, knowing that lately Jensen had a very odd sense of humor that involved taking the _wincest_ aspect of the show a little too far. Sure, he had instigated it more than he should have, but Jensen had actually pinched his ass once when they were doing an interview on the red carpet; the tabloids had gone nuts with that one. Maybe Jensen was just playing a prank on Jared and there were hidden cameras in here with the crew members hiding somewhere and they would pop out and all have a good laugh at seeing Jared chained here without his sock.

Again, Jared groaned in protest as Jensen kissed him, not even able to get away because his co-star had his chin held tightly. As the kiss continued, Jared tried not to think about the tongue mapping out his mouth, or the soft moans that were escaping Jensen as he molested Jared’s lips with his own.

However, his task became harder when Jensen forced his head to the side and started attacking his jaw and neck with his lips tongue, and teeth, the older male’s body pressing against Jared’s own; that was when Jared realized that Jensen was hard.

A small gasp escaped Jared as Jensen’s hard member pressed against his thigh and Jensen bucked his hips gently, the rough texture of the denim covering Jensen’s lower half scratching at Jared’s bare skin, causing him to whimper slightly. His drug induced mind had never thought that the reason Jensen had drugged him and brought him here, tied him up like this was so that he could have sex with him, but now Jared was finally starting to put the pieces together. 

No, he wasn’t going to let this happen. He wasn’t about to get defiled by someone who he thought was his best friend. It just wasn’t something he was going to allow. “No,” he groaned, sinking back into the wall as much as he could to get away from Jensen. “Stop it Jensen, now. I don’t want this!”

Listening to Jared, Jensen rolled his eyes. He was _still_ playing hard to get. Even now when Jensen was clearly letting him know what he wanted. That was just unacceptable and Jensen wasn’t going to stand for it. Jared needed to tell him the truth and start enjoying this or else Jensen wasn’t going to let him enjoy it. There was some rope back in the props room and Jensen would tie Jared’s cock up so he _couldn’t_ enjoy himself if that’s how Jared wanted to act.

Jensen sucked a bruise into Jared’s skin just under his jaw bone on that deliciously long neck of his before he pulled back, ready to give Jared his one last chance to tell the truth before he was punished. “Don’t lie to me Jared,” he whispered, his voice taking on a slightly dangerous tone; the kind of tone he used when he was acting out a scene where Dean was being all bad ass. “I know you feel like I do. You don’t have to hide it anymore, baby. Just let yourself feel it.” He dipped his head once more and started sucking on Jared’s collar bone, his soft, plush lips parting before his tongue darted out and teased the skin under his mouth.

“No,” Jared protested, his head turning in an attempt to get Jensen’s lips away from his body. “Stop it. Let me go.” He thought for a moment about crying, wondering if it would make Jensen see that he was wrong and make the older male stop. It was worth a shot, he supposed; he was willing to try anything to get away. Channeling the thoughts he always tapped into when he needed to cry for a scene, Jared focused on the sadness, waiting for the tears to fall. “Please, stop. Just let me go and I’ll forget this ever happened. You haven’t done anything unforgivable yet, Jen.”

When Jared tried to push Jensen’s face away with his chin, Jensen gripped the younger male’s jaw again and pushed his head to the side, holding it there. Maybe Jared liked it rough; he was the one who was forcing Jensen to hold him like this after all. If that was the case, Jensen would hurt Jared as much as the younger male wanted. As long as he didn’t take it too far and leave any big marks make-up wouldn’t cover on his co-star, Jensen was good. “You like it rough, baby?” Jensen asked with a small smirk on his face, hips bucking just a little harder against Jared.

He felt the tears before he saw them, his fingers becoming wet with the salty wetness where he held Jared’s face. Slowly, he pulled back to look into the younger male’s eyes, seeing fear and something he couldn’t quite put his finger on; sadness perhaps? “Shh…” Jensen whispered, wiping Jared’s face free of his tears. “Don’t be afraid, baby. I’m not going to hurt you.” Again, he kissed Jared, softly this time as though to comfort the younger male. “I’m going to be gentle with you. It’ll only hurt for the first few seconds and then you’ll get used to it.”

A soft whimper escaped Jared as he shook his head. “Don’t. Please don’t do this,” Jared begged, more tears falling from his eyes. “I don’t want you like this. We’re-We’re friends. That’s all. That’s all I want from you.”

Hearing Jared tell him that he only wanted to be friends with him, Jensen frowned. After a few seconds, he chuckled, shaking his head as he pointed at Jared. “You almost had me there, Jay,” he laughed. “Come on, let’s be serious. I see the way you look at me on set; see the love in those perfect hazel eyes of yours. And the way you instigate the fans and make them think wincest is real. You can’t lie to me, Jared.”

Jared swallowed as he shook his head once more. “No, that’s just a joke. I thought you knew that. I mean, we joke around about it a lot; like when you put your head in my lap and I pretended to stroke your hair. It wasn’t anything real; we were kidding around for the camera! And I look at you like that because you’re my friend and because Dean is Sam’s brother. It’s nothing more than that.”

Again, Jensen shook his head when Jared answered. “But you told me you loved me. A few weeks ago when we were shooting one of the episodes. Remember when I was locked in the cellar with a demon and you were coming to rescue me? You told me you loved me. Was that a lie? Were you…lying to me about that?”

“It was a joke, Jensen. We were just playing around with wincest again. We didn’t actually mean it!” Jared answered with another shake of his head. “Or at least I didn’t. I meant it in a friendly way, like you’re my brother and I love you. I’m not _in love_ with you, Jensen. I’m sorry if I made you think that, but I’m not.”

Angrily, Jensen yelled, “I meant it!” Jared’s words were cutting him like a knife and he was starting to get pissed off. He didn’t understand why Jared would lead him on if he didn’t want the same things as Jensen did, so there were only two explanations Jensen could see. One, Jared was just scared to admit his feelings and as Jensen’s plan progressed, he would open up to him and tell him the truth; or two, Jared was tease and he deserved what he was about to get. No one fucked with Jensen’s heart and got away with it. Not even his best friend and, he hoped, soon-to-be lover Jared Padalecki.

Before Jensen said anything else, he took a few minutes to compose himself so he didn’t do anything stupid that would make Jared freak out more than he already was. “You’re only acting this way because you’re scared,” Jensen assured Jared with a nod. “This is your first time with a guy, so I guess it’s normal you’re scared. But you don’t have to hide from me.” Leaning in, he kissed Jared’s cheek, lips sliding to his ear before he gently bit the lobe. “Let me take care of you.”

This was getting ridiculous! It was like Jensen was deaf or dumb, whichever one. Jared had clearly stated he didn’t want this and Jensen was still talking to him like he was just some shy virgin who was afraid it was going to hurt. He pulled his head away from Jensen when his lobe was nipped, frowning as he glared daggers at his friend. “You’re not listening to me! I don’t want this, dammit! I don’t want you! Get these damn cuffs off me, give me my clothes, and let me go home!”

The minute the words left his mouth, Jared regret them. Jensen’s face changed into a look of sadness for a brief second before there was nothing but anger painted on the older male’s face. Now, Jared had never seen Jensen being violent towards anyone, but he had touched Jensen before, could feel him pressed tightly against his body right now, so he knew there was power behind this man. He just hoped Jensen didn’t try to hurt him because of what he said and just let him go as he had requested; however, something about that look on his face told Jared differently.

Jared’s outburst cut Jensen deeply, making him want to just curl up in a ball and cry. But he wasn’t about to do something so sissified; he was a grown man and he was going to act it. He knew now by the way Jared had spoken that the second explanation was the right one, which meant Jared was a tease and he deserved everything he was about to get. “You want out?” Jensen asked, shaking his head. “I’ll let you out…as soon as I’m done playing with you.”

Everything happened so fast Jared wasn’t even aware of what was going on until it was too late. Jensen uncuffed his left hand and shoved him hard so that Jared’s face was pressed against the brick wall he had been chained to, his left hand pressed palm flat against the wall beside his head, Jensen pinning his wrist there with more force than Jared felt necessary. After all, Jared was right handed, so his left hand was pretty useless most of the time; especially his aim. “Ow,” he cried out as he felt small bones in his wrist breaking when Jensen tightened his grip. “Jen…stop, you’re hurting me.”

“Shut up!” Jensen snapped, working open the button on his jeans with his free hand. “You don’t have the right to ask for anything. Fucking toying with me like you did; who does that kind of shit, Jared?! What kind of a sick, sadistic bastard does that?!” Once he had the button of his jeans open, he dragged the zipper down before he shoved his hand into his pants and pulled out his hard cock, stroking himself a few times since Jared’s words had caused his erection to dwindle slightly.

When Jensen snapped at him like that, Jared winced. He knew he’d pissed off the older male and now he would do anything to take it back. “I didn’t mean to toy with you, Jensen. I thought you knew--” Jared tried to explain, his efforts only earning him a hard slap to his ass cheek, causing him to hiss in pain again.

He didn’t want to hear it, and he had told Jared that, yet he was still talking! “I said shut up!” he yelled as his hand came back down to crack against Jared’s ass cheek. “You’re nothing but a tease, Jared; a little fucking cock tease! Toying with people’s emotions and then shutting them down when they try to get closer to you!”

Jared’s eyes widened when he felt the blunt tip of Jensen’s cock pressing against his entrance, his heart thundering in his chest. “No, Jensen please don’t do this. Please, Jen, stop!” He was hyperventilating; new tracks of tears, real tears sliding down his cheeks as he tried to talk Jensen out of this. But the older male wasn’t listening!

Hand gripping Jared’s hip, Jensen pushed his cock into Jared’s unprepared flesh balls deep, not hesitating a moment before he pulled his hips back, cock sliding almost all the way out of Jared before he slammed it back in.

When Jensen slammed his cock into him, Jared screamed in pain, feeling as though he had been split in two as burning pain shot up his spine and erupted through his entire body. He wanted to beg Jensen to stop and just leave him alone, but he couldn’t find his voice as Jensen’s already brutal rhythm increased marginally. Again, Jared cried out, his voice cracking as he screamed. Jensen’s nails were digging into his hip and his wrist felt like it was going to snap off Jensen was holding it so tightly. 

This wasn’t how he had planned on this going, but looking at it now, he figured Jared deserved it. He had played him and made him fall for him only so he could laugh at him later and make Jensen feel like dirt. He was fucking Jared raw and bloody, but he wasn’t about to stop; Jared needed to be taught a lesson and Jensen was the man who was going to teach him. Of course, that didn’t mean Jensen couldn’t enjoy himself in the process. And he was definitely enjoying himself.

Small whimpers sounded from Jared as he tried to gain a little composure and maybe get Jensen off him. He could feel the warm wetness dripping between his thighs and although he couldn’t see it, he was sure it was blood. When he finally gained a little more of his footing and tried to push back against Jensen and get the male off him, he hissed in pain/pleasure as Jensen’s cock sank deeper inside him, jabbing against his prostate, causing electric volts of pleasure to shoot through his body through the pain.

“You like that?” Jensen asked, smiling as he wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist and pulled his hips away from the wall, forcing Jared’s ass back against his hips harder. “Huh, you little slut?” Jensen growled, hand moving from Jared’s wrist to grip the younger male’s hair and yank his head back. “Yeah you do, fucking cock tease.”

Jared squeezed his eyes closed in pain, a hiss escaping through his clenched teeth as Jensen yanked his head back by his hair. He felt his hand being released, but it hurt too bad to move. The funny thing was that he was worried about what Eric was going to say about it. First, he hurt himself doing a stunt last year and now this? It was like he was an accident waiting to happen. “Please?” Jared begged, his silent tears turning to sobs as Jensen hit that spot inside him again and his traitorous body actually responded to the pleasure coursing through him.

Hearing Jared beg him for something, Jensen smirked, leaning in closer to the younger male and nipping the shell of his ear. “Please what, baby?” he asked, hot breath fanning Jared’s cheek. “Ungh…you’re so damn tight, Jay. What do you want me to do to you? Ask me.”

If Jensen hadn’t been holding him so tightly, Jared would have moved away when the older male started nipping at his flesh again, but it was just impossible right now. Jared was in so much pain and he just wanted it to stop. “Please stop. No more…I can’t-I can’t take it. Please?” he begged, body wracking with his sobs.

As Jared begged him to stop, Jensen smiled wider, hand sliding down Jared’s abdomen and cupping the younger male’s hardening member. “Mm…your mouth says no, but you’re body says yes, Jay. I don’t know which one to listen to.” His hand slowly wrapped around Jared’s dick, stroking him purposefully, wanting his lover to cum so he would feel as humiliated as Jensen had felt when Jared told him this had all been a joke. Jared deserved it, Jensen was sure of that.

Another whimpered sob broke from Jared when Jensen started stroking his cock, pleasure rippling through his battered body unbidden. His cock was twitching with pleasure as Jensen continued running his hand up and down the shaft, thumb circling the slit before dipping in slightly, smearing pre-cum and using that to lube his way back down. He felt heat pooling low in his belly, body tensing as he tried to stave off his unwanted orgasm; unfortunately, there was nothing he could do and after a few more strokes, he was cumming, hot spurts of cum shooting from his cock and wetting Jensen’s hand as well as splashing against the wall.

When Jared came, his inner muscles clenched even tighter around Jensen’s cock, giving the older male that one last push he needed to go over the edge. With one last hard shove, Jensen came inside Jared, upper body draped over Jared’s back as he sucked and licked at the younger male’s shoulder, the salty taste of sweat exploding on his tongue with each swipe over Jared’s damp flesh.

Once he caught his breath, coming down from his post-orgasmic high, Jensen pulled out of Jared, watching as the younger male collapsed to the ground, legs crumbling beneath him as Jared sobbed, his cuffed wrist still dangling uncomfortably above him where Jensen had him bound. He didn’t feel bad, per se, but he felt the need to apologize for making Jared so upset; after all, he did love Jared.

Slowly, Jensen tucked himself back into his jeans, zipping back up before he knelt down beside the younger male, stroking his cheek with the back of his knuckles. “This isn’t how I wanted tonight to go, you know?” he mumbled, wiping away Jared’s tears even as the younger male shied away from his touch. “I just wanted to show you how much I love you, baby.” Leaning in, he unlocked the other cuff, freeing Jared before he cupped the nape of Jared’s neck as he kissed him softly once more. He then pushed to his feet, mumbling, “See you tomorrow. You should get some sleep so Shannon doesn’t get mad about those bags under your eyes.” With that, Jensen walked off the set, leaving Jared there to sob alone.

Even after Jensen left, Jared stayed on the floor where he had fallen, shivering from the cool air drifting over his sweat drenched skin. He was in shock; he couldn’t believe that Jensen had raped him! But there was no denying it, either. Jared had told Jensen no, begged him to stop and Jensen had still kept pushing forward, forcing Jared to cum when he hadn’t wanted to. He felt used and dirty, the need to take a shower weighing on him heavily although he doubted it would help this feeling.

After a few more moments of just sitting there, his sobs finally ceasing as he stared at the ceiling, Jared moved to grab his clothes. Each move he made caused pain to flare through his abused body, the young male wincing as he forced himself to his feet and struggled with his clothing. It took longer than it should have to get dressed, but he finally managed, limping off the set and to his car, glad that Jensen had left his keys in his pocket.

Before long, Jared was home, gingerly climbing out of his car before limping to his door, pushing it open with his elbow since his wrist was injured. Once he was inside, Jared grabbed an ice pack and an ace bandage, hoping if he wrapped it up now and took care of it properly, this wouldn’t affect his work for the rest of the season. 

He was exhausted, but his bed was upstairs and he wasn’t even going to chance that, so he just stumbled into the living room, gently lying down on the couch as he placed the ice pack to his wrist. He would shower once he was done here and get all the grime off his body, and that was pretty much all. There was nothing he could do about the way he could still feel Jensen’s lips and teeth, tongue and hands all over him, he was sure. With time it would go away; at least he hoped so.

As he lied there with the ice pack, Jensen’s last words rang through Jared’s head; See you tomorrow. There was no escaping that, either. And it scared Jared more than anything ever had.


End file.
